Psychic direct line; how may I read your mind?
by Aaridys Tuscany
Summary: Mild swearing. This is a cross-over between reality and Gundam Wing. A young girl finds out she has a guardian angel... UPDATED!! I finally arranged all those typos and misspelling!
1. The Show

psychic1.htm Notes: I had this idea at work and after watching one of those Maurry, psychic people gigs. It may ressemble some other works although I don't know of any of them so if it does and you happen to be the author reading it right now, gomen! I didn't get the inspiration from you so my objective was not to copy! I'm just some poor little author with twisted ideas. ^_^ 

Disclaimer:Like I said, I'm just some twisted author with a liking in mixing reality and anime so once again, I don't own Gundam Wing but all other characters, I do. 

More notes: The pilot in this fic is my sex toy so don't mind the random insanity. He might as well be a little out of character this time cuz I needed him to be just right for the mood of the story! If you dislike the idea, you can :   
a)don't read this   
b)read it anyways and flame me afterwards   
c)read it anyways and keep it all to yourself!   
(I am twisted these few days...)   
well, on to the story itself! 

Psychic direct line; how may I read your mind?   
Chapter One: The show   
by Aaridys 

"Hey Ruy! Wait up!" 

A short, red-haired (1) girl turned around only to find her face inches from another girl's. 

"Whoa, you move fast Shiva! (2)" 

The second, blue-haired and tall girl scratched the back of her head and smiled. 

"Yeah well, I'm not captain of the sprint team for nuthin!" 

Ruy waved her hand and started walking once more. She was tired. This friday had been particularly hard, being the end of year at school. She was overloaded with paper works and her head spinned at the only thought of starting them. Luckily, she had the chance to have this weekend free before all the real stuff started. She planned on indulging herself with a whole day of watching and daydreaming about Gundam Wing, her most favorite series of all. 

"So, what'cha doing this weekend? Work?" 

Shiva was walking next to her, her school bag carelessly flung behind her shoulder. Her long, wavy hair glistened in the last rays of the sun and people passing by couldn't help but to stare at the strange pair. Ruy shook her head in denial. 

"No way. Not tomorrow. It's Gundam 100% Saturday! I din't do that for a long time and I think I deserve it!" 

"Really? All day of Gundam?" 

Ruy nodded. 

"Yup, all twelve hours, and maybe a little more if I can manage it." 

"Huh, can I ask a favor?" 

"Ask away." 

"CAN I COME TOO?" 

The blue-haired girl jumped at her friend and lifted her a few inches from the ground. 

"Shi...Shiva...can't...can't breathe..." 

Ruy was quiclky set back on the ground and caught her breath. 

"Man, you're not only fast, but strong too..." 

"Gomen ne!" 

"Well, I guess you could join me. My couch is large enough and my VCR can manage for two. Bring the popcorn though." 

"OH YEAH! OK, BYE THEN! SEE YA TOMORROW! 8'O'CLOCK SHARP!" 

Ruy sweat-dropped but managed to keep her cool. Eight in the morning? And she thought she was obsessive! 

**** 

knock...knock...knock... 

knock...knock...knock... 

"Gzzzht, was is it?" 

Ruy sat in her bed with her clock in her hand. She stood up grumpily and walked to her front door. 

"Better not be some Jehova's Witnesses...(3) They're gonna get it..." 

She unlocked the door and cracked it open just enough to see who was outside. 

"I have a very good phone company thank you. My house is clean and warm and I do not believe Jesus is among us. Thank you and now I will go back to bed. Oh, and I don't need any cookies either." 

"Huh... Ruy, it's me, Shiva. Remember me?" 

"Whatever you sell I don't need." 

The red-head was about to close the door when her friend slipped a foot inside and pushed her backwards. After shutting the door behind her and setting her stuff on a nearby table, Shiva placed her arms around her friend's shoulders and walked her to the couch. 

"Man, you sure aren't a morning person." 

"Ghzzzt?" 

"Right, just, huh, lay there, I'll go and get everything." 

Shiva left the room and Ruy reached for the TV control on the coffee table. She flicked it on and scanned through the channels until she stumbled on a talkshow she just couldn't remember the name. At the same moment, Shiva walked back in and looked at the TV. 

"Oh, it's that new talkshow with, huh, Mau...huh, somthing in the starts of Mau...(4). What's it about today?" 

"You actually watch this stuff?" 

Shiva blushed a deep shade of red and looked back at the TV. Ruy sweat-dropped and turned her attention back to the program. 

_Today, we have the famous Madam R, here to talk about her special ability to read auras and see people's ghosts and guardian angels._

"Guardian angels? Oh pluease." 

Shiva hushed her friend and turned her face to the screen. 

P_lease, could you tell us more about this "power" you have._

_Well, it's quite simple. By modulating the cosmic energy surrounding people, I can make out their auras. These consist of waves of energy emanating from a being. They can change aspect and color with a mood or with character. Then, if the person happends to have a watcher or a guardian angel, which we mostly all do by the way, I can focus on these "ghosts" if I may call them such and see them._

_You mean, you can see them as I see you right now?_

_Huh, well, in some kind of way yes. But my inner eye does most of the job. And sometimes, if the entity is willing to, I can communicate with them._

_You do?!_

_Yes, but I do not recommend to because most of the normal people's guardians are relatives that have died and that they cherished. It's usually a shock for them to realize these people are still with them and even more of a disturbance to know that they could, if trained long enough, talk with them._

_Really?!_

"Okay, that's enough crap. Let's start the Gundam-athon. I'm gonna get a bowl of cereal. Put the first tape in." 

Shiva just nodded and made a grab for the tape as Ruy left the living-room. But as soon as her friend was out of view, she jumped on the phone and dialed furiously. On the screen, the lady was still talking with the announcer. 

_Do you see some "ghosts in the audience?_

_Oh yes, there are many._

_And do you think you could do it over a phone line?_

_Absolutely. Since it's my spirit working and not my body, I can project any place I wish to see._

_Then please. And to you viewers, the first to call us now will get a free of charge reading by Madam R. Do we have a caller already?_

"Yo, why ain't I hearing some Just Communication here?" 

Ruy streched her head across the door frame and almost let her bowl full of milk and crereal fall to the ground when she saw her friend jumping furiously on the couch, her ear locked to the phone. 

"Yes! I'm in! I'm in! Come on Ruy! Get your butt over here!" 

The read-head let down her bowl on the small table and stared at her over-excited friend. Shiva just smiled, her streched lips almost touching both her ears and handed her the phone. Ruy placed the receptor near her head and waited. 

_Yes? Are you there? What is your name?_

"Wha?" 

"Look at the screen!" 

Shiva pointed the TV and Ruy almost bit her lip when she saw the "call this number now!" add at the bottom of the screen. She would kill her friend as soon as she had finished with this. 

_Caller number one? Are you still there? What is your name?_

"Huh, Ruy Hainten." 

_You lucky girl got the chance to be mind-read by Madam R! Now please answer any question she asks next._

"Huh, as long as they aren't personal questions..." 

The lady in the TV let out a little laugh and turned to Ruy, or the screen, or both... 

_Hum, have you had any accident before in your live? Have any of your close relatives died lately?_

"No and no." 

_Are your parents divorced? (5) Do you have any mental disorder?_

Ruy flinched at the last sentence and glared as best she could at Shiva who was rolling on her stomach under her friend's stare. 

"No and no again." 

_Very well... You have a slight blue aura which indicates you are a serious person, a bit on the hard side. But I sense a touch of purple and yellow in it, which might mean you still have a little fun side to you and like to have some mystery around sometimes._

"Huh...maybe..." 

Next to her, Shiva couldn't contain the giggles that made their way to her lips when she saw her firend's face getting redder and redder. 

_Oh, your aura is getting redder and redder. Is something troubling you right now? A friend teasing you perhaps?_

"Hey! How'd she know that?" 

Ruy laughed a bit. You had to give the woman some (some, but not much! ^_^) credit. The annoucer's voice came on again. 

_And how about her guardians? Can you see some too?_

_Yes. But there is only one._

_Can you describe it for us?_

_Please, not "it" but him._

Shiva shot a glance at her suddenly very quiet friend. 

"Him?" 

Ruy just shook her head and waited for the rest. 

_He's a young man... Hum, if I may ask, how old are you Ruy?_

"Seventeen." 

_Yes, that would be about right. So, this young man is about seventeen also and is smiling... hum...very widely._

Ruy gave Shiva a dumfounded glance. 

_He is tall, all dressed in black. Actually, I think I can make out some sort of religious collar... Yes, he looks a bit like a priest. Although I must say, those rider's pants aren't fitting the priesthood description right._

"What's all this junk about? A priest? I didn't have some clerge members in my family did I? Rider's pants? What the... Oh God..." 

Shiva saw the blood draining from her friend's face and almost thought she would faint. She lifted herself from the floor to help her sit down but Ruy pushed her hand away, now clinging to the phone like her life depended on it. She swallowed slowly and opened her dry mouth. 

"Yes... And how is that boy's hair please?" 

The woman lifted an eyebrow but still smiled. 

_Well, I can't make it out really. Brown, light chestnut perhaps. Short._

Ruy sighed. Shiva thought she was loosing it. 

_Oh wait, he turned round a bit. Oh, his hair is quite long actually._

The red-head stopped breathing. 

_It falls to his knees but without the braid, maybe it would be longer..._

"Oh God..." 

**** 

More notes again!   
1- This is not regular you-and-me-anybody red hair (like Ireland people) it's RED hair. Like a big bottle of ketchup ya know, but prettier.   
2-Don't ask where this came from. You know. So I don't own FF8 (more copyrights, *sigh*)   
3-Sorry if any Jehova Witnesses read this! I really don't have anything against you! (but you do come damn early... maybe it's easier then cuz our brains are still mushy from sleep...^_-)   
4-You know the show, Maurry, and I don't own it!   
5-Is this how it goes? If any of you are psychic out there, I'm not! so bare with me! Many thanks to Asaya for her wondeful review and for giving me tips on real psychic! Arigato gozaimasu! 

Like? Dislike? I wanna know! (begs with big puppy eyes.)   
See ya in the next chapter! (I"m trying this to be a short thing but hey, if I don't fool myself, it's going to be a long one again...)   



	2. The Guardian Angel

psychic2.htm Notes: Hey again! This is the next chapter (duh) ant that's about it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own:   
1)Gundam Wing   
2)Fushigi Yugi   
3)Pokemon (I'd be rich!)   
4)Any other serie that might come up in the story. 

Psychic direct line; how may I read your mind?   
Chapter 2: The guardian angel   
by Aaridys 

Ruy dropped the receptor and just stared at it resting on the floor. Shiva made a grab for it and looked back at the screen. 

_Hello? Ruy? Are you still there?_

"Huh, Ruy just dropped the phone and she looks well, huh, shocked. This is her best friend Shiva by the way!" 

The lady on TV pushed her back into her chair and cleared her throat. 

_It is normal to feel a shock at first. But don't be afraid Ruy. You have lived with this person for a very long time I sense and nothing should be different than before. Your guardian cannot interfere in any way in your life unless you are in great despair or danger._

"Huh, arigato for that! I'll pass her the message! Oh, by the way, do I have a guardian?" 

Ruy shot back a murderous glance at her friend but Shiva just grinned. 

_Yes, she's an old lady surrounded with cats._

"Nani?! That was my old neighbor when I was four! She scared the hell outta me with her obsessive cat-thinking!" 

_Well, she is there._

The annoucer's voice interrupted any further description. 

_Hum, thank you for calling Ruy... and Shiva. Now we'll go to the commercial break..._

The screen changed and soon, Ruy was pacing all around the room. 

"Hey, chill out girl! She said nothing would change! It's going to be o-k-a-y, okydoky?" 

Ruy threw her arms up and rolled her eyes. 

"No! It cannot be okay! How can it be okay when your "guardian angel" or whatever you might call this is an anime character?!" 

Shiva's smile faded and she stood still for the first time in... a long time! 

"What d'ya mean by that?" 

"Listen carefully Shiva. You're the expert here. Dark, priest's clothing. Rider's pants. Chestnut hair. Long braid? Ring a bell?" 

"That could be any character." 

"Shiva, concentrate. Please make an effort. I know you can." 

"Hey! That was mean! Well, the description could fit a few characters. Like that guy from Fushigi Yugi... Or maybe that other one from Pokemon." 

"For God's sake! Pokemon? Shiva..." 

Ruy's voice was starting to get menacing. Shiva scratched the back of her head and looked down at the coffee table. Her eyes fell on the Gundam tapes and she looked back up as if hit by lightning. 

"Oh! Ohohoh! Oh my God indeed!" 

"Now you get it..." 

"Your guardian angel is Lady Une!" 

The red-head fell over (anime style) and shot a deadly look at her friend. 

"Shiva!" 

"Oh, but she's a girl... Has she changed to a guy at the end and we didn't see that part? We should check." 

"YOU IDIOT! MY GUARDIAN ANGEL IS DUO MAXWELL!!!!" 

Shiva flung her hands to her ears, waiting for the storm to pass and then smiled even more. 

"I knew that..." 

"Then... WHY DID YOU LET ME FUSS LIKE THAT!?" 

"Man, you have lungs girl... God, that was wind power..." 

Ruy was repressing the need to jump at her friend's throat. She sat back down on the couch and started messing with her now mushy cereals (1). 

"Hey, like I said earlier, chill out. That ain't gonna change anythin 'round here." 

"It will for me!" 

The red-head stood up once more an walked to the kitchen to throw away her lost breakfast. 

"What would you do if you *knew* that some anime guy was following you around... ev-ry-where..." 

Ruy emphazied the last words and it finally dawned on her friend what she meant. 

"Oh! Ohohoh! Everywere! God!" 

Her voice was down to a whisper. 

"In your room, in your sleep, in your shower in the morning..." 

"SHIVA!" 

The empty bowl of cereal flew right across the room and landed neatly in the blue-haired girl's waiting hand. Ruy was boiling and Shiva even thought she could see steam coming out from her ears. Suddenly, the red-head went very calm and turned around, making herself some coffee. 

"Yes. But that's not so bad since he can't interfere anyway. He is young and furthermore, a guy. I don't know if I'd be able to take a shower with the idea of all those cats staring at my naked butt..." 

"Hoeeee! (2)" 

Shiva shook her head, chasing the picture away and sat on the counter next to her friend. 

"So, what'cha gonna do 'bout it?" 

Ruy raised her shoulders and poured her friend a cup of the steaming liquid. 

"Hey, what *can* I do? And besides, why am I caring that much? This could be all crap to impress us. She asked my age before answering. She could've made a wild guess by picking the anime-style angel. It could be a fake." 

"But how 'bout my old neighbour?" 

"I had one like that too. About anyone had a sicko old lady with cats around (3). It just happened to be your neighbour. But you mentioned that, not her." 

"Yeah, well. How 'bout this Gundam-athon? Still on for it?" 

"Hey, why not? If Duo's been around long, he must've accustomed to see his cute butt on TV." 

Shiva shot a glance at her friend but the girl sipped her coffee without any expression. 

**** 

It was late in the afternoon when Shiva stepped out from Ruy's apartment, waving her hand to her friend standing in the doorway. 

"See ya monday! We'll chat more about this angel stuff kay?" 

"Sure! See ya!" 

Ruy closed the door and shook her head. Angels? Really, that wasn't even possible. Her friend had such ideas sometimes. 

The girl walked to the living room and picked up the Gundam tapes one by one. Each time she glanced at the covers, she would instantly look for the familiar face of the Deathscythe pilot and sigh a bit. 

"Man, if you're really out there, you had better do a good job at keeping me safe." 

Ruy shook her head once more and smiled. She finished picking up her anime stuff and dumped it all in the bookcase she had dedicated to it. The piece of furniture was overflowing with all sort of junk but the girl just cared too much about it all to throw it all away. She wandered around the room, picking stuff, mostly clothes, replacing some other things some other place and finally sat on her bed, her chin in her hand. 

"That 'be really nice you know Maxwell. I'd like having you watching over me. Not that I would feel really safe or anything..." 

The air shifted. 

"But don't take me wrong, you are a good fighter!" 

The room relaxed (the room?!). Ruy then came to realize she was talking to herself and even made up answers. 

"Get a grip girl. You haven't done that since childhood. Talking in thin air." 

She sighed heavily and grabbed her PJs. 

"Nothing a nice warm shower can't handle." 

Ruy walked to the small room and stopped on the door step. She then turned around and glanced at the hall in front of her. 

"No peeking Maxwell." 

She closed the door and locked it, hoping that guardian angels couldn't walk through doors. 

**** 

_Man! This is the end of it! If only that stupid woman hadn't opened her mouth! Now I won't get anymore eye candy... Geez, it was all fun until that Madam R came in the picture. Even oldFlora (4) and her cats are upset now. Hope I won't get a pay cut for this..._

The shower started to cover most of the sounds in the bathroom an steam errupted from under the door. 

_Ruy dear, hot water is bad for your skin and hair, I know! I wonder what she's doing now. Probably washing her hair like she always does at first. Then maybe she'll just stay under the water like when she wants to relax. Or maybe she'll start washing this cute body of hers... That's so unfair! Now I can't get in anymore! Hey wait... She just said no peeking. Soif I don't peek,I'm okay right? So I can still go in! Hum, better check that in the handybook of guardian rules (5)._

Article 4, line7: Guardians should not, in any way cross their client's wishes.   
Article 4, line 8: Guardians should not take advantage of any situation or twist their client's words in any way that favors their own interests. 

_Damn. The word is even underlined. Well, it's not for my own interest. She did ask for me to do a good job. What if she drowns under the water jet? I better go and watch!_

_ Hehehe..._

**** 

Still more notes! 

Bad Maxwell! Bad bad bad! ^_^ Like I said, Duo is my sex toy!   
1-Don't you think it's awefully discusting how those cereals get after a too long stay in milk?   
2-I had to put this! I had too much Card Captors lately (thanks to Satashi who is by the way a great author!) and it just fitted nicely. I don't own CCS!   
3-Well, ANYBODY had some sicko neighbour in his or her childhood right? that's part of all the fun! but I ain't got nuthin against those laidies (so don't come 'round chasing me in your weelchairs!).   
4-Nice name ne? (^_^)   
5-Okay, I know this is dumb and I didn't really want to make Duo talk yet but the idea was too tempting! And I had to put him in context. This is the only time reference will be made to guardian rules and such, promise (I hope...)! 

Hate? Like? Ideas? (I'm getting a little short) WRITE ME! Pluease!   
In the next chapter: Duo in the bathroom! (oh no! hide your eyes kids!) 

Teaser: (I don't do that usually but hey, why not!)

Singing could be heard over the rustle of the water and the pilot walked slowly in, resting his invisible bottom on the toilet. He placed his chin in his palm and gave a small sidelook at the thin curtain. 

_Shame I can't pull on that..._

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" 

The shriek made the young boy bounce from his seat onto his feet and he looked around, unsure of what to do. Behind the curtain, he heard Ruy scream again and he repressed the urge to jump forward. 

_Wait a minute, could she be in danger? Could that mean I can actually manifest and help her?_

Duo hit his transparent forehead and smiled widely. 

_Here's my big chance! Breathe man! Okay, one, two, three, (1) here goes!_

The pilot extends a materializing arm and grabs the small curtain. After inhaling deeply and flinching as another scream echoed in the small room, Duo pulls the curtain abruptly, closing one eye. 

_ This is it..._

****   
And that's all you'll get for now!   
1-Another version of this sentence came to me as I wrote it. Please bear with me. I was tired because of the *&?%$ advanced summer hour thing and couldn't stop it.   
Hint: have you ever watched any Froot Loops (the cereal) commercial?   
Here's how it goes: Here's my big chance. Okay, one, two, three, follow your nose!   
I can't believe I'm actually laughing at this while typing. I need MAJOR sleep!   



	3. Pervert

psychic3.htm Notes: Here's chapter three (after I got a little shut-eye) What will Duo see? And what will Ruy say? (or perhaps scream!)hehehe, read and find out! 

Psychic direct line; how may I read your mind?   
Chapter 3: Pervert   
by Aaridys 

_So technically, I can't break any rule... She said quite clearly I had to do a good job. But how can I do that outside? I really should be near her._

Singing started to be heard over the noise of the shower and the still wondering pilot plastered his head to the door. 

_That's so cute! She never sang before in the shower. She should do it more often. I would've enjoyed that in the past. Uh-oh, that's why she's doing it! To see if I'm gonna step inside anyway! That's sneaky. But still, I am invisible, so what would be the difference for her? Hum... dilemmas dilemmas... Oh well, heck with it! I still have to get in there to protect her. Might as well enjoy the concert at the same time!_

Ruy's voice could be heard over the rustle of the water and the pilot walked slowly in, resting his invisible bottom on the toilet. He placed his chin in his palm and gave a small sidelook at the thin plastic curtain. 

_Shame I can't pull on that..._

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" 

The shriek made the young boy bounce from his seat onto his feet and he looked around, unsure of what to do. Behind the curtain, he heard Ruy scream again and he repressed the urge to jump forward. 

_Wait a minute, could she be in danger? Could that mean I can actually manifest and help her?_

Duo hit his transparent forehead and smiled widely. 

H_ere's my big chance! Breathe man! Okay, one, two, three,here goes!_

The pilot extended a materializing arm and grabed the small curtain. After inhaling deeply and flinching as another scream echoed in the small room, Duo pulled the curtain abruptly, closing one eye. 

_This is it..._

The plastic cloth ripped from the bar that held it and fell halfway to the floor, still held tightly by the now very visible and material young pilot. In the shower, Ruy turned around in surprise and just stared at the boy standing in front of her, a trickle of blood coming down his nose. 

"Ghzzzz..." 

The girl detailed Duo bottom to top and then realized what was happening. She yelped and grabbed a towel, wrapping herself protectively in it. The boy still hadn't moved,his whole body like a block of stone. He had tried to open his mouth and say something but just found that his entire senses had been paralyzed. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" 

The young girl jumped out of the shower and hit Duo right behind the head, snapping him out of his reverie (which was very twisted by the way). 

"Huh... ano..." 

The pilot realized then his voice sounded quite real and that the girl *did* see him, even touched him! He brought his hand to the back of his head and just smiled faintly. Ruy would have none of it and glared at Duo in a way that reminded him of someone... 

"Hum... I just thought I might...huh..." 

The red-head refused to hear more out of this pervert's mouth and turned around abruptly, ran out the bathroom and closed the door behind her, sticking a chair under the doorknob so he wouldn't be able to get out. 

"Okay girl. Cool down. Now go get dressed and call 911." 

Ruy walked away and left a dumbstruck Duo standing in the middle of a messed-up bathroom. 

****__

_That went well... Man, she sure has changed in a few years... Stop Duo, you're hallucinating again! Don't think about it, just don't think about that gourgeous body and long silky red hair... White skin...___

The pilot shook his head and closed his eyes to chase away the pictures that danced in front of them. He then looked around the room and walked to the door. He happily noted that he could touch the knob and turned it lightly. The door opened for a few millimeters and then jammed. 

_ I can't believe she actually locked me in here! Geez, they better give me a raise for all the trouble I'm getting._

Duo sighed and turned invisible again, much to his regret. He wouldn't be able to reappear until Ruy called on him, and after this scene, that would be in a very, very long time. The silent pilot stepped through the door and scanned the hall in front of him. 

_No one in sight. Wonder where she went..._

Walking around, Duo glanced at the girl's room and found her sitting on her bed with the phone in her hand. 

_Uh-oh... That ain't good..._

"Come on girl, that's easy. Just dial 9-1-1" 

The invisible pilot hit his forehead and walked to the phone plug. He swiftly pulled it out and made a little prayer Ruy wouldn't hear the snap or see the cord slowly falling to the floor, as if placed there by an invisible hand... 

"Huh? That's weird. I was sure I had service a few moments ago... Or else..." 

_Now what?_

Ruy bolted out of her room and ran to the bathroom. She quickly discarded the chair and opened the door. 

"Shit! Hey pervert! Where are you? Come out so I can kick your sorry ass!" 

_Where did she get such vulgar language? Me? A pervert?!_

The red-head ran around the apartment, looking in every corner. After concluding that the "sorry dumbass" had fled after getting his treat, the young girl walked back to her room. She sat indian-style on her bed and placed her chin in her hands. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then looked straight at the wall. 

_Huh... What 'cha staring at here Ruy?_

The young girl's gaze was piercing straight at the invisible pilot, giving him an uneasy feeling. 

"If you're really out there Duo, how come you let that sicko stare at me like that?" 

_But that was me! Hum... and I'm not a sicko! I just happenned to be there... I didn't even see anything... hum... *cough*_

Ruy sighed and let her back fall on the matress. 

"If I hadn't gotten all this shampoo in my eyes, I could've identified him. Damn..." 

_ Shampoo? That's why she was screaming! So she doesn't know it was me. What a relief! Sort of..._

"At least he didn't try somthing... What would I've done then?" 

The girl sighed once more and lifted herself up. She walked to the front door and checked the lock. She made a complete check of the house and came back to her room. The invisible boy was still in there, waiting for the girl to return. 

_You know I wouldn't have left anybody harm you like that._

Ruy straightned her back and looked around the room. She finally lifted her shoulders and picked up a blanket from her closet. 

"Movie night!" 

A smile crept to her face and she left the room, Duo silently on her heels. 

_What's on tonight?_

"Let's see, we have this gig on the movie channel and that other thing on the special presentations channel." 

_How 'bout the second one? It looks like a comedy. You sure need to relax._

"Let's try the second one. I could spare a laugh or two." 

The invisible Duo smiled at her choice and snuggled on the couch besides her. Even if he wasn't visible, he could still enjoy a good movie and standing up wasn't his style. He made sure his weigh didn't leave a mark on the couch and watched carefully as Ruy settled herself down, the blanket covering her small form. 

**** 

Ruy stretched and yawned. It was late and the movie had long been over. The girl kept flipping through the channels, watching bits and pieces of all the late shows. She felt her eyes shutting by themselves and thought about going back to bed. She placed the remote on the coffee table and picked herself up. She bended over the couch to get her blanket and her tired eyes picked up something odd. Next to where she had been laying on the couch, there was a hollow, like the mark someone would make while sitting there. 

"Wha?" 

The girl streched a hand but nothing was there. She frowned and tried something else. She lifted her blanket and set it over the hollow. 

"Oh God!" 

The thin cloth never fell onto the couch as she expected. It just, hovered, there, sculpting faintly a form huddled over the side of the couch. Ruy ripped the cloth off the form and expected to see someone but still, the air was as empty as before. She streched her hand once more and felt the air get thicker as she approached the form. 

"What is this madness?" 

The girl just stood there for a minute or so, her hand moving slightly near the expected form. She moved closer until she felt her nose hit something solid. Ruy backed away, startled and muffled a scream when she saw her couch disapearing! The grey fabric of the piece of furniture faded slowly away, soon replaced by a black figure. Ruy frowned at the apparition and almost screamed again when the form moved slightly. 

"Hey... that tickled..." 

Ruy felt the blood drain from her face and her eyes whidened impossibly when she recognized the form huddled on her couch. 

"THE PERVERT!!!" 

**** 

Is that it? Yup, for now anyway! (I'm bad ne?)   
No notes for this chapter? Nope, I'm a bit short in ideas and humor usually comes to me when I'm really tired, which I am not right now but will possibly be later!   
So, what will Duo do? And who is that guy on the couch? (oh pluease...)   



	4. Please believe me

psychic4.htm Notes: Here's part four! I wanted this to be short but it ended up being a little longer than expected. Anyhow, it should end soon. Just a simple story (yeah right...)   
-To people out there who are madly obsessed with Duo, here's a nifty trick from this story. Just change Ruy's name with yours and arrange a bit the context and presto! You have a full you-Duo story with the gorgeous pilot all to yourself! You can even imagine that your guardian angel IS Duo, or any other Gundam character or other and voilà! I bet you'll even unconsciously tell them NOT to look in your shower! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing and every other series mentionned in this fic. Muahahahaha! you actually believed me ne? It was worth the try... *sigh* I don't own nuthin... 

Psychic direct line; how may I read your mind?   
Chapter 4: Please believe me   
by Aaridys 

"Wha?" 

A pillow flew straight at Duo's head, waking him from pleasant dreams and forcing him to focus on the loud reality. 

"GET OUT! GET OUT! I'LL CALL THE POLICE!!!" 

Ruy's voice boomed across the small apartment and Duo soon found out that the girl was acting hysterically. She was madly throwing all sorts of objects at him and the poor pilot had to hide behind the couch to protect himself. 

"Hey wait... That pillow hit me..." 

Duo looked at his hand and let it slide along the back of the couch. 

"I'm visible again!" 

On the other side of the room, Ruy was screaming uncontrollably and sobs soon made their way under her screechs. 

"Please go away..." 

The red-head's voice was suddenly high-pitched like a little girl's but still soft enough to make Duo lift an eyebrow. 

"Okay, now she's crying. Great Duo! You are really doing a great job! Ruy?" 

There was no answer, only sobs. Duo carefully looked up from his hideout and saw the girl sitting on her heels on the other side of the room. He straighened his back and walked to her silently. Ruy was clutching her knees and crying in the carpet, her long hair spreading like a curtain around her trembling body. 

"Please go away... Don't hurt me..." 

_She thinks I'm going to... God, she didn't look at me yet..._

Duo streched his hand and placed it over her head. The girl jerked up and looked at him with her eyes wide. Tears were filling her dark pupils and streamed down her long eyelashes and onto her white cheeks. The pilot took a sharp breath and tried to smile reashurringly. Ruy just stared at him, realizing slowly what was happenning and placing together the pieces of the puzzle. 

"You... you can't be... Who are you?" 

Her words hurt the young boy and he didn't take his hand away from her, stroking her hair in a soothing way. Again, Duo tried to smile but was interrupted by Ruy who stood up and walked behind him. 

"Huh?" 

The boy remained perfectly still, wondering what the girl would do. He suddenly twitched when he felt his braid being lifted from his back and held in warm hands. Duo turned his head slightly and saw Ruy holding the end of his braid to her face, letting the ends tickle her cheeks and breathing deeply. She smiled when she saw the look on his face and let the hair down. 

"I always thought it would smell like that." 

"Like what?" 

"Like sweet milk, still warm in the pot. Like wildflowers or even spring. Or even like the oriental spices I find only in the chinese part of town. It's all of these at once I guess..." 

Ruy let her eyes fall to the floor and Duo saw them fill with tears again. Before he could move an inch, the girl fell to the floor and started sobbing once more. The boy knelt beside her and caressed slightly the top of her head. When she felt his touch, Ruy jumped literaly on him and started soaking his shirt in tears. A bit uneasy, Duo wraped his arms around her and traced small circles on her back until she calmed down. 

"You can't be real, you can't, you can't, you can't..." 

"Shhh, please, Ruy, calm down." 

The girl was soon very quiet and Duo wondered if she was still with him. He lifted her chin and noticed with a touch of amusement that she had fallen asleep. 

"Silly girl..." 

The Gundam pilot placed his arms under her knees and over her back and lifted the girl up. He carefully carried her to her room and settled her in the bed. 

_Good thing she had her PJ's already on. I won't have to undress her..._

Duo braced himself for a nosebleed but happily found that it never came. He pulled the covers over Ruy's chin, pulled a chair and sat next to her, savoring the only looks of her peacefull sleep. 

"You've changed soo much in the last years girl... I still remember the first time I saw you. You were ten, eleven? Soo serious for your age. I always thought you should brighten up a little. You grew up slowly and even now, you aren't the tallest girl in the place, but don't take me wrong, small is good, believe me. If I recall correctly, you never cut your hair no? It would be a shame to take that beautiful mane away. See how it pours in my hand like water? Don't ever cut this hair, I like it better long and silky. I'll show how to braid it if you want. You'll be just like me! No, you're special in your way. You're the little Ruy I saw grow up and bloom like a wild rose and now, how I'd like to pick you up and place you in a vase so no one could gaze at you but me. But still, you're not named Ruy for nothing. A little dragon yes. Reminds me of someone... Don't just start running around hurting small animals and everything will be fine... (1) I know you dream of me sometimes and I was witness to every blush or outburst from you. I saw too, how you pushed the boys away and kept your feelings to yourself. But you know something Ruy? That ain't all good and one day, you'll have to open up a bit or it'll kill ya, I know." 

"Duo...?" 

The girl shifted in her sleep and turned over to her side. She grabbed the boy's hand, which rested on his knee and clutched it strongly in her white fists. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm cold." 

The pilot smiled and motioned to the nearby closet. He grabbed a blanket from it and spread it over the still sleeping Ruy. 

"Better?" 

"... still cold... Please come closer..." 

"Wha?" 

The sleeping girl reached out for Duo and the boy backed away. Faster than him, Ruy's hand fell on his braid and she hastily pulled on it, making Duo fall backward onto the bed. 

"HAI!!" 

Very uncomfortable, the pilot tried to get up once more but soon found out that Ruy had wrapped her arms around his neck and was firmly holding on. 

"Grgl... Ruy... please... can't breathe..." 

The only answer he got was her arm getting even tighter around his neck and his lungs protesting loudly. Duo wriggled a bit and lifted his legs over the bed to lie parrallel to the sleeping girl. This gave him the opportunity to breathe once more and it was far more confortable than having one part of him over the bed and the other dangling on the floor. One the other hand, he was as near to Ruy as the covers would allow and the girl was just hanging on to him ever harder. She had slipped her arms under his armpits and her soft skin tickled Duo's over his clothes. She smelled of lillies and honey and it was hard for the pilot to stay still. 

"Much better..." 

_Is she really asleep?_

Duo sweat-dropped and kicked off his boots. 

_If I'm gonna stay here, might as well get comfortable._

Ruy snuggled closer to him and Duo wraped his arms around her. He smiled, his nose in her hair and listened to her quiet breathing. 

"I...know this... is... just a nice dream... but please... don't wake me up..." 

Duo's heart tighened and he knew by the time Ruy woke up, he would have to leave or at least resume his guard on the chair. It hurt a bit to see that he couldn't be part of this girl's active life. He was a guardian, a watcher. He would always be there for her, just not the way he'd like it to be. The pilot kissed the girl's mane and pulled her closer in his embrace. 

"Don't worry little girl. I'm here, believe me." 

"Duo... you baka..." 

The room fell silent and the couple remained still, savoring this short dream that each knew wouldn't last. Duo let himself slip into sleep, his head still resting in the nest of Ruy's red hair. 

**** 

The sun tickled Ruy's nose until she finally gave up and opened her eyes. She felt warm all over and noticed that an extra blanket had been set over her bed. She opened her eyes wider and looked frantically around, looking for someone who wasn't there. 

"Dreams..." 

The girl swung her legs over the bed and lifted herself up. An eerie feeling shot accross her body as she stood up and she walked a few steps until it settled down again. 

_Oh my head..._

"That was weird..." 

Ruy stretched her hand near her bed and felt the tingle again. 

_Oh please, stop that, it hurts!_

The red-head snatched her hand back but couldn't resist the temptation and stepped right next to her bed. 

_AAAAHHH! MOVE AWAY! Move away! Oh God! That hurt soo much! Go away! Step back!_

"Who said that?!" 

Ruy had walked to the wall behind her and was now suspiciously looking at the spot where she was standing a few moments ago. 

_God... What a way to be woken up... Don't you know walking straight INTO people hurts?! Oh damn..._

"Who's there?" 

The girl's voice was wavery and tears swelled up in her eyes. 

_Oh no, not again._

"Duo? Is that you? Please answer... please? Anyone?" 

_But Ruy, I'm right here!_

"Anyone? Please..." 

Ruy slipped to the floor and started crying again. The invisible pilot walked to her and... walked through her! A scream of pain shot from his lips and he stepped backwards. 

_She can't see me anymore! What is wrong?_

"Duo? Please..." 

Ruy voice got fainter and fainter until it was only a whisper. The boy was helpless, unable to reappear again and comfort her. He walked around the room, horrified at the site of the crumpling Ruy. 

_I have to do something... Someone has to snap her out of this state and I can't! Wait! What was that other girl's name again? Shiva? I should go see Flora. She'll be able to help me..._

Duo shot a last glance at Ruy and his heart almost burst in pain when he noticed her limp form huddled over the floor. 

_Please hold a little longer Ruy... I'll go get help... Please hold little dragon._

**** 

THIS IT FOR NOW?! YES!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Go read the next chapter if you wanna know the rest! ^_^ Don't forget to review! like they say down there, "be a responsible reader and review!" that ain't there for nuthin!   
1- Sorry for the silly Wufei thing. I really like him ya know, but I had to put this anyway...   



	5. Sky and earth don't mix...

psychic5.htm Notes: Final and last chapter!!! This is where everything is revealed! (oh please...) Thanks to all who reviewed this, the list is long so, to everyone, arigato gozaimasu! I had many demands for a sequal and many others that told me the story wraps up nicely as it is and shouldn't have sequal. So, I will write a sequal to this except it will be exterior to this story so, the ones who liked it and can't get enough of it, I will make a sequal and for the others, you can let it as it is and enjoy dreaming about you possible anime guardian angels! Thank you so much for the reviews! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. (what?! You thought I did? how nice! ^_^) 

Psychic direct line; how may I read your mind?   
Chapter 5: Sky and earth don't mix...   
by Aaridys 

"Duo..." 

The room was now empty and Ruy knew her angel was gone. She felt him leave and his presence grew fainter and fainter. She clenched her teeth and cursed herself for believing in such silly things as guardians and watchers. She never did in the past, why now? Furthermore, who was she to think that her guardian angel could be an anime character? She had let this whole situation go much further than she normally would and had given too much credit in this Madam R's predictions. And now, she was huddled over the floor, tears overflowing in her eyes. She didn't even understand what she was crying for. It wasn't like she had been physically hurt, or that someone close to her had an accident or anything. Why was she crying? 

"Duo... please don't leave..." 

Yes, the pilot's presence, real or not, was affecting her more deeply than she would admit. The fortune teller's words had fished out feelings Ruy had burried deep inside her, conviced of their silliness and gave her a foolish hope that now shattered her heart. The girl convinced herself Duo hadn't ever been there and that the whole thing had only been a product of her very fertile imagination. 

"Ruy!" 

The girl heard the front door slamming and felt warm arms embrace her and stroke her back. 

"God Ruy, what happenned here?" 

Shiva's voice brought Ruy back from her thoughts and a small smile spread across her lips. 

"I had the nicest dream you know. But it all turned out to be a horrible nightmare..." 

The blue-headed girl lifted her firend and supported her to the bed. She carefully set her between the covers and sat next to her, holding her hand. 

"What was that nightmare Ruy?" 

The girl turned her head to the wall and felt new tears at the edge of her vision. 

"Right. You don't have to tell me now. Rest. I'll stay as long as you need me." 

"Shiva?" 

"Hai?" 

"Thanks for being there for me." 

"Hey, no prob. That's what friends are for ne?" 

"Yes. Arigato." 

Shiva pushed aside a few bangs that fell into her friend's face and smiled softly. 

"Try to rest. I'll be in the kitchen." 

Ruy only nodded and closed her eyes. After only a few minutes, she was fast asleep and Shiva pulled her hand from her grasp. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and went to the living room. Her eyes openned wide when she saw the mess and she started picking the fallen pillows and objects. 

"Did she have a pillow fight or what?" 

**** 

_ Thank heaven she's asleep. Good thing Flora was able to give Shiva this eerie feeling about Ruy. I don't know what I'd've done if that didn't work. Now let's watchproperly over this precious girl._

Duo sat over Ruy and tried his best to materialize again. Seeing this didn't work, he assumed Ruy, in her sleep, wasn't wishing for his presence and just gazed a her for hours. 

In the living room, Shiva had finished her cleaning and now sat in front of the TV, watching that M... show again. 

_Today, we have the honour of welcoming once more Madam R with us. She has come to give us more information about angels and guardians and to issue a warning. Madam R?_

_Yes. Before I continue any readings, I'd like to warn all viewers. Even thought you may know that you have guardian angels, it is strongly recommended not to try to have any contact with them whatsoever._

_Why is that?_

_Let me explain. Angels are invisible for a very good reason. Firstly because they must not interferre with our lives by their presence, secondly because they are often lost loved ones or the incarnation of a cherished dream._

_But still, why is it bad to try and see them?_

_Because the sight of lostloved ones can trigger sadness and unhappinness in some people. Imagine knowing your best friend is always besides you but never reachable?_

_Yes..._

_Furthermore, as for dreams, it is even worst. The angels that incarnate a dreamed person never DID exist in the first place. The person being watched would only fall into a very dangerous circle by trying to have relations with this character and in the end, would destroy him or herslelf._

_Why so?_

_Because a dream is something fickle, it changes, it evolves with the person. It is only natural for it to do so but if someone tries to materialize this dream, it will halt and in the end, disturb the normal growing of one's spirit and heart._

_I see. Well, after this break, Madam R will give us more advice on our hiden angels and guardians..._

"I wonder if this show doesn't have something to do with Ruy's sudden outburst... I better go check on her." 

It was dark outside and Shiva had to flick the lights on in the hallway that led to her friend's room. She cracked the door open and slipped her head in the doorway. Ruy was peacefully sleeping, her breathing regular and deep. 

"Better not take any chances. I'll call mom to tell I'll stay over." 

**** 

"Yes... no. Yes, I'll be fine. No. I have my stuff here. I'll be okay for school tomorrow. Call you back later to give you the news. Yes, love ya too. Bye." 

Shiva hung up and thought about how she would spend the rest of her evening. 

"There's always the movie channel.. I know Ruy kept that habit from home..." 

"DUO!" 

The scream echoed across the apartment and Shiva was by her friend's side in a flash. Ruy kept tossing and turning in her bed, her brow covered in cold sweat and her moist hands reaching for the empty air over her. 

"Ruy? Ruy! Wake up!" 

_Please do something! I can't reach her!_

"Ruy! Ruy!" 

_God! What should I do? I can't just stand there! Ruy, please wake up!_

The invisible boy walked around the room, is hands nervously tied up behind his back. He shot regular glances at Shiva who was trying desperatly to wake her friend. She had grabbed her by her shoulders and was shaking her violently but Ruy's limp body would only fall back on the matress. The red-head kept whispering the name of the Gundam pilot and Shiva was getting more and more worried. After a last failed attempt at waking Ruy, Shiva suddenly stood up and scanned the room, looking for nothing in particular. Her voice sounded like a growl. 

"I know you're there boy. You better do something cuz all this is your fault. If you don't, man, I'll find you and kick your sorry braided ass! Duo Maxwell! Where are you!" 

_But I'm right here damnit! Can't you feel me? Or even hear me?_

"But then, I have a better idea. Go away." 

_ Nani?!_

"I know you can hear me. So get out. Ruy's crying for you! She always loved you secretly but she knew you where just some anime boy! She had never thought the most secret of her dreams could be true! Now she knows and she believed in it with all the strength of the feelings she thought she could never have. But she can't have you! You're not real! Go away! You're going to destroy her! GO AWAY!" 

_But I can't abandon her! She means the world to me! I won't leave! I love her!_

"Go a-w-a-y. By the time she wakes up, you better have left or else, I'll make you pay..." 

_ No. I won't go. Not now. Not ever. There has to be a way._

Shiva turned her back on the devastated pilot and took Ruy's small hand in hers. 

"Calm down Ruy. I'm right here beside you and won't ever leave. Calm down." 

"Shi...va... thanks for being such a good friend." 

Ruy calmed down in her sleep and smiled faintly. Shiva smiled back and placed a small kiss on her friend's forehead. She waited for her to be calm once more and left the room with a blanket. She was very tired and bit her lip for leting herself talk like that, to no one in particular. The girl shook her head and snuggled as best she could over the couch. She quickly slipped into sleep and had many dreams about her neighbor Flora and her cats. 

**** 

_ I know you can still hear me Ruy. I can feel it. Please come back to your senses. I need you to smile again. Don't let yourself slip into this darkness. I will find a way for you to be happy, I promise. That's my job after all... But please come back. I can't bear to see you like this. They tell me I should leave, that I've caused too much damage here but I just can't. I was told that I shouldn't let myself have feelings for the one I had to watch over but put yourself in my shoes. With a girl like you, it was impossible for me to stay neutral. Furthermore, I've known you since you where little so I always thought of you as a younger sister or something like that. It was nice to have such a cute little sister and you where so special, today more than ever. I've transgressed a major rule Ruy. I did it just for you, because of you. I may be just a dream but the strengthof your feelings reached out to me and I just can't leave you anymore. I love you little red dragon. Beautiful rose..._

"Duo..." 

Ruy was crying again in her sleep and the pilot streched his transparent hand to place it over her shaking head. 

_You can't see me anymore. They are preventing it, but you can still feel me right? I'll stay by your side, always..._

**** 

In the morning, Shiva went to check on Ruy and sadly noted that her friend hadn't woken up yet. Ruy was in a sort of deep sleep, almost a coma. The blue-headed girl sighed and decided to skip school to stay with her friend. She called and said that Ruy and her were sick, which wasn't far from reality and stayed by the side of the bed all day. 

A week passed and Ruy had shown no sign of waking up. Shiva came every day after school to check on her and could only witness her best friend's downfall. The red-head was getting thiner by the day, her already pale skin turning a light blue under her eyes and cheeks. She sometimes talked, mumbling indistinc words and then turning over but one name always came up; Duo. The blue-headed girl didn't know what to do anymore and just let time slip by, hoping for the best. 

**** 

One night, Duo was starting to fall asleep when a light errupted in the middle of the room. It never took shape but just vibrated as words echoed out of the emptiness. 

_ It is time for you to leave her guardian. We have let you stay too long already. She will deperish more and more if you remain._

_ But I can't leave! You don't understand!_

_ Come, the girl needs rest now. Your presence will not save her. It only destroys her more._

The light shimmered strongly and Duo took a step backwards, hidding Ruy behind his body to screen her from their sight. 

_ I won't leave her. I love her!_

_ Foolish dream! You where not sent here for this purpose! You had to watch over her and failed miserably. Now, we are taking you back._

_ You can't. You don't understand what I feel. The love she needs for me to give her!_

_ Do you not think we now love! We are love! We are the sky, the earth, the fire and water! And one thing must be clear guardian, sky and earth do not mingle. Not now, not ever!_

_ I have a name! Stop calling me guardian!_

_ But that's what you are._

_ No! I'm more than that! I'm real, I have feelings! I love, I hurt and know pain!_

_ Foolish dream that dreamed of existence! Enough now. You have to come._

The ball of golden light moved closer to Duo and the boy gave a horrified look over to Ruy. 

_ I'm so sorry I couldn't be your real dream come true. I love you little rose. Bloom for me. I'll try and watch over you from wherevere I'm going..._

"Duo... please don't go... I love you too." 

Tears swelled up in the boy's eyes and he bowed down to let his lips brush against the girl's. She shifted slightly and smiled in contentment. 

"I'll wait for you Duo... please come back." 

_I love you Ruy. Goodbye._

_Come guardian. It is time for you to go._

Duo walked in the light that soon faded, leaving the room to the rising rays of a purple morning sun. 

**** 

Shiva cried for hours when she saw Ruy at school that day and didn't leave her friend's side for the whole day. The red-head was smiling like her old self but her closest friend still noticed the touch of sadness in her dark eyes. Over lunch, Shiva decided to pop out the question. 

"What happened Ruy?" 

"He left." 

"He did? Finally..." 

Ruy nodded over her plate and smiled to her friend. 

"They came and told him to come back. He kissed me and told me he loved me. He promised he'd come back someday." 

Shiva frowned and placed her fork back in her plate. 

"And you believed him? You're just going to hurt yourself more girl..." 

"I can still dream." 

"Stick to reality. I saw what that dream did to you. Believe me, earth is much better." 

"I promise I will Shiva. And thanks again for all you did." 

"Hey, friends are friends ya know. I guess we're just special." 

"Yeah..." 

The two girls smiled and finished their meal in a pleasing silence. 

**** 

The two friends walked side by side in the hallway and Shiva bended to peek at her friend's new schedule. 

"So, what'ch got this year?" 

"Literature and latin." 

"Latin. Gross!" 

Ruy smiled and giggled at her friend's sneer and scanned her sheet once more. 

"Hey wait, I thought I had one course missing!" 

"Wha?" 

"Well, remember, now we have an optional class and we picked the subject last year." 

"Yeah so?" 

"You chose Track and Field if I remember correctly. You have it now?" 

"Yup, first thing up the list!" 

"Well, I didn't get Drawing and Painting Technics as I picked and didn't even get my second choice Astronomy." 

"Geez, that's harsh. So did you get your last choice?" 

"Sadly yes..." 

"What's it?" 

"Programming." 

Shiva strangled herself on the snack she was eating and rolled on the floor, holding her belly. Ruy tapped her foot and waited for her blue-haired friend to catch back her breath between her giggles. 

"Done now?" 

"Sorry... hehehe... it's just... Imagining you in front of a screen... hehehe... pluease... the teacher is soooo going to kick you out as soon as he realizes you are sooooo bad with computers!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are! You just touch them and they jam!" 

Ruy frowned but had to admit she was useless when it came to informatics. She waved her hand and opened her locker. 

"Anyways, I got it at last period today and I'll see. If ever it's too much, I'll just drop it. Nothing to worry about." 

"Aaaaaaabsolutely. I have physics in five minutes, hope you don't crash the whole network! See ya!" 

Shiva ran off before a very heavy art book could reach the back of her head and waved back from a safe distance. Ruy giggled a bit and picked up her programming books from the bottom of her locker. The characters on the cover were like chinese to her and she sighed mentally before bracing herself for a long evening. 

**** 

"In this class, you will be expected to understand the meaning of MS-DOS and the basics of programming. The main parts of the course will be..." 

The teacher's words slipped over Ruy as she gazed outside the window. She was tired, hot and bored. She was already considering quitting the class before she got permanently hurt. Computers where not her thing. 

"Miss Ruy Hainten?" 

The red-head shot up and looked at the teacher. 

"Since this is your first programming course, you will be paired up with Maxwell. He's been among us for some time and will be able to help you. And by the way, the first course is as important as any other. Please pay attention." 

"Ha...hai!" 

Ruy scanned the room frantically, her heart racing wild. She couldn't believe some other boy could ever be called Maxwell. This was just a coincidence right? She searched around but didn't meet any familiar face and finally put her chin in her hands, disapointed. 

The course ended after a very long period of boredom for Ruy and the girl hastily packed her heavy volumes. She walked towards the door, shuffling her feet when she was brutally hit by someone who just grunted and entered the class in a hurry. Ruy turned her head swiftly as a shot of chestnut hair flew by her nose, accompanied by the sweet scent of wildflowers. Inside the classroom, the teacher's voice echoed over to her ears. 

"Ha, mister Maxwell. How good of you to join us, late again!" 

Ruy ran back to the class and stood there, dumbstruck in the doorway. 

"Ha, Miss Hainten. May I present you your partner for the course, mister Duo Maxwell, the eternally late student. I hope you get along well." 

The red-head took in every detail of her new companion; the long, chestnut braid, the smirking eyes and wide smile and smiled back while nodding at the teacher. Even in the school uniform, Duo was still Duo. Nothing would ever change. The boy smiled back at her, his eyes full of promises and unspoken words. The teacher interrupted their silent conversation and shuffled his sheets around. 

"I'm quite sure everything will go well for miss Hainten, sensei." 

Duo's voice was a dream, a wave of pure bliss to Ruy's ears and she walked back in the class, smiling like she didn't in a very long time. The pilot even looked better in the flesh. 

"Absolutely, I know we will make a great team..." 

THE END! 

Yay! I finally finished this thing!   
If this story moved you in a positive way, or even made you want to rip my head off because I fooled around so much with Duo, please let me know. Praises will be adored, flames will be put to good use, I have plenty of marshmallows. Write me, I love to get your comments!   



End file.
